Facing The Odds
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Kassidy Everdeen never lliked to look at the odds. The odds her little sister would be reaped were none and few. Yet, her sister was reaped. The odds Katniss and her boyfriend Peeta would be in the same Hunger games, was even smaller. The odds never played in their favor. Now, Kass has to face the odds of life, love and The Hunger Games. Peeta/Katniss, OC/Gale


**A/N: New idea for a fanfiction. I'm pretty slow with my Harry Potter fanfic as this one keeps creeping into my head. There will be some changes. Peeta and Katniss will be dating and they are also both eighteen. This isn't one of those stories where the oc goes into the games instead of Katniss. Peeta and Katniss will be going into the games.**

The Odds Are Never In Our Favor

I woke up with a foot in my side and goose bumps running up and down my arms. The bed was crowded and if one didn't snore another did. It was slightly uncomfortable and the only two blankets were wrapped around my little sister. It was early morning and the sky was dark with the moon bringing the only source of light. Every few minutes I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep but a slight sound would catch my ear and cause me to stay awake. A part of me wanted to fall asleep while the other part was ready to admit defeat.

Quietly, I rolled out of my bed and tiptoed towards my things. I threw on a itchy, second-hand sweater, over my tank top and pulled on a pair of pants. In one hand I held my boots and in the other I carried a worn-out jacket. I waited till I was out of the house before I slid on my boots and put on my jacket. For a few seconds, I stood outside the door and made sure no one had woken up. Once I was sure my family was still asleep, I made my way to my destination. It was a peaceful walk as most of the others were still asleep. Usually, the miners would be waking up in an hour or so to head to the mines. Today, however, they were free from work because of the reaping.

I stopped at the fence and waited to hear the sound of dull buzzing. There wasn't a single buzz or sound. I slipped under the fence and made my way to follow my morning routine. I found a sturdy tree, climbed up and nestled in between a branch and the trunk. Most mornings I ended up coming to the woods and sleeping out here before school or our regular morning hunts when the weather permits it. Katniss complains that my habit is dangerous and I'm going to get myself hurt. It's dangerous to go hunting but she still does it. So, I like to think she isn't in any position to chastise me.

I drifted asleep and woke up to the sun shining overhead. It was still early morning but I expected Katniss to be out soon, especially on reaping day. Prim was probably in bed with our mother, scared about her name being called. Though, Katniss and I had a better chance at our name getting called; Katniss had her name in the most times out of the three of us. I had an uneasy feeling that one of us would be picked in the reaping. It was the same feeling I had every year on reaping day. Yet, this time it felt certain.

"Kass, are you out here?" Katniss yelled in a soft whisper. It was funny that even when we were outside in the woods she was careful. The capitol had eyes and ears everywhere. No matter where you went, they always seemed to know, especially when the games came around.

"Yes," I answered in the same hushed voice.

"Prim crawled into bed with mother this morning," she states what I have already guessed.

"I think I will gather some herbs and head on home, maybe pick some fresh berries for everyone." I slide off of one branch and carefully climb out of the tree. Katniss has her bow in her left hand and mine in the other. She hands it to me along with my hunting bag before she motions toward our meeting spot with Gale.

"Gale should be here soon."

"I highly doubt he will want to see me," I whisper, thinking back to our argument the night before.

"What happened?"

"He was being stubborn."

"You two need to quit bickering every other day. We only have so many people we can trust and Gale is a good friend." She paused to hand me my bag that I forgotten to grab before she continued. "What was the argument about this time?"

"He found out about you not taking tesserae this year."

"I still can do it this year, Kass."

"No," I answer. "This is your last year and the way I see it, you have a better chance of being free of the Games if you didn't have your name in four extra times."

"Four more times won't make too much a difference," she retorts.

"It's your last year with us, not just the games. Pretty soon you'll run off with Peeta or something. It's my turn to step up and help take care of us."

"I'm not abandoning my family," she snapped. I could feel her gaze while I adverted my eyes and looked amongst the trees. "I'm staying until I know you and Prim are taken care of."

"I'm sure Gale is waiting for you," I answer.

"He's waiting for you too."

"Tell him I'll see him during the reaping."

"Kassidy, you can't avoid him! He has every right to be upset! You don't think!" She hissed as she grabbed my elbow and started leading me to our destination.

"There's no reason for him to be upset. It's my decision and it doesn't affect him."

Katniss stopped and let go of my elbow. Her eyes squeezed into slits and her face hardened. I knew her words before she said them.

"What if you get reaped?"

"I'll only be taking tesserae this year and next year. There are others my age who have their name in far more times than me. I'll be fine." I reply, a smug smile on my face. I had thought of what I was going to say for months when the time for the games came around.

"Kass," she said exasperated, "What if you get reaped?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Mom would fall apart again if one of us was called. I don't know what would happen to Prim, but she needs us." She paused. "Peeta would be strong but he would hurt. You would keep making stupid decisions and Gale would lose an extra hand to help hunt. "

"You've thought about it," I state shocked. "You've considered what would happen if you were reaped."

"Why haven't you?"

"I don't want to think about it." I whisper more to myself than to her.

Katniss shakes her head and starts walking again.

"We need to get going."

XXX

By the time we reach our spot he's sitting on the rock and holding an arrow with a loaf of bread through it. He says hello to Katniss, and she smiles her first real smile this morning. She pulls out some cheese Prim left out and the two get into their routine. I watch them but tune out what they are saying to one another. I can't help but smile at his smile as they talk in their fake Capitol accents. He cuts the bread and cheese and only looks at me when he offers me a piece,

"I'm not very hungry," I state, my voice still cold from the night before.

"Kass, don't even pretend you're not hungry. I doubt you ate yesterday." He nudges Katniss to give me the piece of bread and makes a point to not eat his until he sees me take a bite.

"Well, fine then." I snap before ripping the piece in half and plopping a bit into my mouth.

"Good," he huffs before he eats his share.

Gale and Katniss could be siblings with their dark hair, olive skin and gray eyes. Most of those who lived in the Seam looked the same as them. My mother, Prim and I stuck out with our light hair and blue eyes. I wasn't blonde like them but my hair was a light brown. Either way, I didn't look like my sister and rest of the Seam.

"We could do it, you know," Gale says quietly.

"Do what?" My sister and I ask at the same time.

"Run away and live in the woods. We could make it."

I stay silent. His words would be considered treason if the right pair of ears heard.

"If we didn't have so many kids," he adds.

He was talking about his siblings and Prim. Even our mothers relied on us. I highly doubt leaving would be a good idea.

"I never want to have kids," Katniss states.

"Me either."

"I would if I didn't live here," he tells us.

"But you do," I remind him.

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Gale, we can't leave."

"Forget it!"

"I'm going to go," I announce giving him one last look before nodding at me sister and heading off.

XXX

The walk back was quiet and on the way I spotted a deer. I cleaned it and used the bag Katniss gave me to put the meat in. Gale and my sister would be heading back and they would be worried if I wasn't home before them. I made way to the hub and traded the pelts for a newer sweater for prim and the meat for a couple of old cans full of soup made by Greasy Sae. On the way home I stop by the orphanage and hand the cans to a couple of the kids who were playing tag in front of the saggy, rotted wood building.

"Prim," I call when I walk into our small home. She sends me a smile and I hand her the sweater before she can say anything. It was still fairly warm out but eventually winter would come and the sweater would be needed.

"Kass, mom laid out one of Katniss's old dresses for you," she says in her quiet, sweet voice.

"I will change, I'm sure everyone else needs to take a bath," I answer as I make eye contact with our mother and give her a small smile. At times it's hard to look at her. Even after five years, I can still only make out the woman who became a shell and let her three children raise themselves.

"There is time for you to clean up as well," mom whispers.

I only nod and quickly clean up and make sure there is warm water for Katniss. I slip into the buttoned up white dress that now was more of a pale yellow. It kept growing worn out and older every year it was brought out. Mom had one of her old dresses laid out for Katniss and I smiled at the thought.

"Kass, that dress is getting so old, you can wear one of mine as well."

I try to refuse but she pulled out a ruffled yellow button down dress that made Prim's eyes grow wide in amazement. Katniss's dress was not only nice but fancier than the usual dresses woman and girls from the Seam wore. This dress was simple and something I would have bought if given the money. I put it on and by the time Katniss walked in, mother had braided my hair and Prim was itching in anticipation to see Katniss in the pretty blue dress.

XXX

I left our small home early, skipping lunch and made my way to Gale's home. People were starting to leave their houses and even head to the town square early. I smiled at those I passed and promised to drop off some fresh game next time I hunt. Katniss hunted for us to live and while I did the same, I also tried to help those who had been affected by the mine explosion as well. Hazel must have heard those who lived near her greet me because she had the door open before I could knock.

"You look lovely, Kassidy!"

I smiled down at Possy and tried my best to seem at ease. My nerves kept growing and I couldn't help but feel like it was noticeable now. Gales brothers wave hello and even joke about seeing me in a dress. I laugh along with them but it doesn't seem right. We all know that there's a chance one of us might not be here in a couple of weeks. Gale walks into the small kitchen and it's nice to see him cleaned up.

"I shouldn't be surprised you're skipping lunch," he greets, this time with a smile. Everything was fine now, he had forgiven me. Though if my name wasn't called, we'd be discussing it again in the morning.

"You look nice," I mumble, fiddling with my thumbs. Hazel had heard Gale and was already scooping some kind of stew into a bowl. She handed it to me and I accepted with a scowl.

"Nice dress, I'm guessing it's not Katniss's?"

"No, our mother pulled out two of her own dresses," I answer. My voice wavered and I knew he noticed. They all gave me a look, knowing that I was nervous about having my name in four times more than I should have.

"Don't worry, Lilly Helving has her name in even a few more times than Gale. She'll surely be picked before you or your sisters," Rory says, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, she has five siblings and her mom!" Vick pipes up.

"There's nothing to worry about," Gale says clearly amused at his siblings idea of comfort.

Soon I walk with the Hawthornes to the town square. There are cameras on top of the building and two clear bowls place onto a table on the stage. It was starting to get crowded and by the time I was signed in, I spotted Katniss and Prim. They nodded at me as I joined the seventeen year old section. Peeta, my sister's boyfriend, waved hello to me and I smiled in return. It was their last year and my fingers were crossed that neither of them would be called. They were almost free of the Hunger Games.

I zone out for the Mayor's speech and only pay attention when he calls the only living victor's name, Haymitch Abernathy. He's drunk like usual and makes District 12 look like a joke. Effie trinket soon took the stage and said her famous line, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

They weren't in our favor though because the name she called was Primrose Everdeen.

XXX

I connected eyes with Katniss who looked like all the air was taken out of her lungs. The crowd was mumbling like they usually did when a twelve year old was reaped. I looked around the square rapidly, searching for my mother in the crowd. I ignored the racing of my heart and the hot tears pricking my eyes. I found Prim exiting the twelve year old section and walking shakily towards the stage. I stared at her pale face as I walked past the other kids who made a path for me. Realization just hit Katniss and she cried our Prim's name. I started to run towards my sister and pushed her behind me just as Katniss reached us. My older sister looked down at me and shook her head, "Kass, you need to take care of them."

"No," I whispered, as she stepped in front of us and volunteered. I felt the world go black at that moment. The tears ran down my cheeks as I simply stood by sisters as whispers spread throughout the quare. There was confusion on the stage and throughout the few seconds it took for them to call Katniss up, my little sister held onto Katniss's waist and screamed. She gently tugged at Prim to let go and I tried to pull her off but my heart wasn't into it. I felt Gale slowly tug me away from where Katniss stood as Peeta pulled Prim away. I cried harder when he told her to go up on the stage.

"Katniss, please don't do this!" I cried, trying to step towards her but Gale held me back.

"Bravo! That's the spirit of the games!" Effie Trinkets gushes as my sister joins her on stage.

"Katniss," I cried softer this time as Gale slowly brought me back to where the sixteen year olds were roped off. A few of my classmates took Gales place and held onto my arms as Katniss introduced herself. Gale was slowly looking over at me every few seconds even once he reached his roped off section. He was making sure I didn't volunteer to take her place. Truth is I should have and I kept encouraging myself to but my feet wouldn't leave the ground.

"I bet those two girls were your sisters? Didn't want one of them to steal the glory, did you?" It was silent so Effie Trinket continued on. "How about around of applause for our newest tribute!"

No one claps. Not a single person, not even those who come to bet. They either know Katniss from the Hob, new our father or couldn't help but fall for Prim. Either way, not a single person claps. I look around at everyone and notice as the first person raises their three middle fingers to their lips and raises them in the air. A shuffle of people follow the first person and soon the whole crowd is doing the action. It's means saying goodbye to someone they care about, admire, and even saying thankyou. My sister had earned the respect of the entire district and I couldn't help but feel a ghost of a smile appear on my lips. The moment is ruined by Haymitch who staggers across the stage and makes a fool of himself. He yells at the camera or the audience, no one could really tell but it was obvious he was challenging the Capitol. Apparently my sister had spunk.

Effie Trinket drew attention away from Haymitch passing out by announcing it was time to draw for the male tribute. I watched my sister as Effie reached inside the other bowl and raced back to the podium. I held my breath and prayed that Peeta wasn't called, I didn't want my sister to be forced to see him die.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

My heart stopped. Nothing seemed to catch my attention and everything went black. This time I didn't become hysterical and I didn't cry. I stood there as if the life just left my body. The girls around me where trying to gain my attention but all I could make out was Gale walking towards the stage. My world was crashing and it resembled a building perishing into dust. I was going to lose Gale and my sister. I couldn't lose them both, especially when I didn't get to make things right with Gale. Did he truly forgive me for putting name in four extra times this year? More importantly did he forgive me for not listening to him? Is he going to die being mad at me?

I couldn't stop my mind from racing. He was my best friend, the only one I could count on besides Katniss and Prim. I had a few friends at school but they weren't Gale. They didn't go hunting or fishing. They couldn't make me forget my troubles with their smiles like he could. They couldn't hug me or dry my tears from my eyes, I'd never let them. They weren't my Gale, my best friend.

He walked up the steps and stood next to katniss. His face was blank and his eyes searched the crowd for his family. Effie was about to talk but Katniss motioned with her hand to stop. I stared at my sister as she nodded at someone and squeezed Gale's hand. He looked over at me and then whispered something to Katniss. She nodded once again in a different direction all the while gaining confused stares from those on the stage and those in the crowd. The capitol was probably on their tippy toes waiting for her to do something. I held my breath and stared at the two on stage, waiting for something to go wrong. It could be considered treason for telling a capitol citizen what to do, especially when it interfered with the games.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I felt my body relax and my a breath escape my lips. The crowd began to mumble, no one volunteered in District 12, especially not two people on the same day. I didn't care though, Gale was going to be okay. I followed everyone's gaze toward the boy who made his way to the stage. Gale walked past him as he made his way down. I ran towards him, pushing through the others who weren't making a path like they did the last time. A few girls from town looked at me like I was pathetic. I didn't care. I locked eyes with him and continued to run until his arms were around me and he was giving me one of his infamous hugs. I still didn't know who the boy tribute was but at that moment I didn't care. If Gale wasn't in the arena, my sister would be able to focus on herself and make it back to us. He breathed a sigh of release as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest.

Everything was going to workout, that was until Effe asked the volunteer for his name.

"I'm Peeta Mellark."

"No," I cried as I held onto Gale tighter, "No, they won't make it!"

"Kass, we need to move to the side," he answered, ignoring my last statement.

"Gale, I'm going to lose her. I'm going to lose my sister!"

"Kass," He pulled away from me and wrapped one arm around my waist so he could lead me back to the section. I looked up at Katniss who nodded her head towards Prim who started crying once again when she overheard me talking, well more like crying to Gale. I know Katniss was telling me to keep it together for Prim. Pretty soon we would be all each other had since mom would most likely go back into her shell.

"Okay," I whispered, letting him guide me to the side.

For rest of the ceremony I stared ahead and leaned against Gale. No one bothered to force me go back to my section, they let me stay where rest of the eighteens were. Every now and then I would look at Prim and give her a forced smile. After a few times Gale told me to stop because my smile looked more like a scowl than anything. I scowled when he said that and whacked him on the arm as the Mayor dragged on with the Treaty of Treason. By the time he finished, I was almost back to tears when Peeta and Katniss shook hands.

It was an awful thought but I hoped someone else would kill him so she wouldn't have to. There were twenty four of them, the odds of my sister and him being the last were unlikely.

XXX

My mother, Prim and I were lead into the Justice Building where Katniss was being kept in a room. She was given the usual one hour to say goodbye to her family. I let my mother and sister walk into the room first and waited for them to come back before I went in. The peacekeepers shortened their time with her so I would have the same amount as them. When I walked into the room Katniss was already waiting for me. I held my breath and waited for her to yell at me but she hugged me instead. I almost started crying but I held myself together and hugged her back.

"I was afraid you were going to have a breakdown when Gale was called," she says, offering me a forced smile. If my forced smile is anything like Katniss's then it's a good thing Gale told me to stop smiling.

"You should have let me volunteer for Prim," I reply, her forced smile turning into a frown.

"You were stupid to even think about it!" She snapped.

"Why is it stupid for me to do it but not for you?"

"Kass…."

"We need you!" I screamed, stepping further away and scrunching my hands in anger. "Prim needs you. Mother needs you. You were the only one keeping the family together when dad died. Without you, we are going to fall apart. "

"Kass, you don't need me. You're stronger than your realize. You're going to be fine."

I shook my head.

" Kassidy, I need you to promise to look after them. You have to stay positive and stop thinking you need me to be okay."

"Will you at least try to come home?" I whisper. "If you promise to try, I will promise to keep things together at home."

"I promised Prim I would try to come home."

"Good, I know you can win," I answer honestly.

"I want to promise I will try but I'm not going to let Peta die," she whispered.

I blinked back tears and nodded.

"You knew that, didn't you?"

"You need to come home," I managed to say before turning my back and walking towards the door. I still had time but I didn't have much else to say.

"Take care of them," she called. "Please keep them and yourself alive."

"Come home," I whispered as the doors opened and I followed the Peacekeepers out of the room.

Peeta's father walks in next with a bag in his hand. He gives me a reassuring smile before he enters the room and the doors shut behind them. I notice Gale standing behind Madge, waiting for his turn to say goodbye. I look over and notice that there isn't anyone left to say goodbye to Peeta. I walk towards his door and the peacekeepers let me in and close the door behind me.

"Hey," I whisper, capturing his attention as he looks up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"Kassidy, your mother and Prim just stopped by once they said goodbye to Katniss."

It must of been short because they were already gone when I left Katniss's room. I walk towards the love seat in front of him and take a seat. I lean over and grasp his left hand with both of mine. Peeta has always been a big brother to me ever since the day he gave Katniss that piece of bread. I knew he loved her the moment I caught him staring a couple days later. I had introduced myself the next day and told him I approved. Ever since then he's been the big brother that would stand up for me in school when Katniss and Gale weren't around. Gale didn't necessarily like him, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"I need you to take care of yourself. I know Gale will watch over you and Prim, he promised your sister. I highly doubt she told you this judging by how quick your visit went, but you need to stay strong."

"I'm not katniss," I whispered. "I'm not as strong as her. I don't know what to do if mom shuts down again."

"I have faith in you."

"Why?" I ask with an incredulous look.

" Kass, You're stronger than most of us in the whole district. People generally like you and those who don't eventually end up respecting you. That's why I have faith. You're intentions are always good. Katniss wouldn't leave if she didn't think you could take care of Prim and yourself."

"It's not much of a choice."

He shook his head.

"Peeta, I don't know how either of you could win with the other gone."

"That's why I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

" Don't slip away if we die, Kass, stay alive because we can't." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You have always been a little sister to me. No matter what, I will be watching over you. I promise that I will make sure Katniss comes home."

"Petea," I mumbled, leaning over and giving him a hug, "Why did you volunteer?"

He pulled away and smiled, "I didn't want Katniss to die and especially not alone."

I looked in his eyes and even though it was sincere I knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Why did you really Volunteer? You and Gale have never been really close."

"Katniss asked me to volunteer if her and Gale were ever picked together. Or if one was already gone and the other was picked," he paused, "I promised her that two years ago and I never break a promise."

"Why would she want you to volunteer for Gale?"

"Your time is up," the taller peacekeeper said as he opened the door and nodded for me to leave.

"Please one more minute," I said, feeling a little brave.

" Now!" He demanded.

"Bye Peeta," I said, my eyes cast down to avoid him seeing me cry.

"I'll keep Katniss alive," Peeta yelled, his last words sinking deep into my memory to always be remembered.

With that I was guided out of the room and into the hall. My life had now drastically changed and I was left with a big question. Why did Peeta volunteer?


End file.
